


Diclonii, Saitama

by Nogeko



Category: Elfen Lied, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Elfen Lied AU, Keep Saitama's Hair For This AU, M/M, One Punch Man AU, Writing Prompt, challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogeko/pseuds/Nogeko
Summary: I made this story up in my head and I want someone to write it. While I am a writer myself I don't have the drive to finish anything.So this is a writing prompt or challenge type of deal.If you've ever seen/read Elfen Lied you'll probably have more understanding."In this story Saitama is a Diclonii, the only male to ever exist and the last one in existence.(From my memory) Just being around a Diclonii will most likely cause your child to become one, which happened to Saitama's father.Diclonii become dangerous creatures in their toddler years with invisible hands with the strength to destroy a human being without any problems. Though Saitama is a male of his species and will be exempt from the female counterparts behavior."Read what's inside if you wish to pick up the writing prompt. It's the basics of what I've thought up. Please think about it.





	

Accidentally being in close quarters with a Diclonii, a soon to be husband at the wrong place at the wrong time is given mercy. The woman holding herself back before killing herself as she is the last of her kind, believing she is doing the world a favor.

One year later a baby boy is born. Thought to be at first red hair, dried, pink like the monster the father had met once in memory he declared a nightmare or delusion. Tiny, round horns impossible to look over.

That baby boy, is Saitama.

Saitama, the last Diclonii.

The first male.

His parents demanded that the doctor and the nurses in the room should keep his mutations a secret.

\------

When his parents reluctantly placed him in a public elementary school they dyed his hair black the day before so he wouldn't be judged. Speaking to the teachers beforehand giving a well put lie about the reason for constantly wearing a hat.

It never came off and his powers left dormant. His hair dyed monthly.

\------

Saitama never slipped up.

His hair brittle from the constant dye, though he let his horns show claiming it as cosplay when asked. He was unaware of the immense power that lay dormant inside of him, a power that should of made him a monster in his toddler years.

A normal high-schooler, normal hobbies, look, dreams, and morals.

\------

A crab monster is attacking this kid.

It awakens.

The Hero Association forms.

He doesn't change one bit.

\------

(The rest of the story canon compliant except that Saitama's a Diclonii with SaiGenos thrown in.)


End file.
